


Braxton Hicks

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Mpreg, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is pregnant and is worried that it may be his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braxton Hicks

Art by: Elfqueen55

Bones reassured me, just moments ago.

I know, it isn't time yet, I should let it go.

Spock, keeps telling me, to come back to bed.

That he knows my body, he erases my dread.

When it is time, we'll be ready together.

To face what shall come, no matter the danger.

I love him so much.

His kind words, his touch.

I return to him, his warm embrace.

As I fall back asleep, in his grace.

 

 

 

 


End file.
